Monster Movie
by D-Money626
Summary: The Doctor and Rose take Andrew for his first trip to 1950's Hollywood, where he meets Marilyn Monroe, and runs for his life from real scary monsters on a movie set. Episode 2 of a different Series Five. "I've watched too many horror movies to know that you never, ever, split up."
1. First Trip

Andrew gaped incredulously at the site before him. Less than twenty four hours ago he was a community college student with not a care in the world. What had seemed like a long time ago was really only last night, when he had met a woman named Rose. She and the Doctor were the strangest couple he had ever met. To add to this fact, he was presently standing with them inside a blue box that was infinitely bigger on its inside than its outside. They had called themselves time travelers and the Doctor had identified himself as a Time Lord, an alien from another planet, even if he looked as human as could be.

Who knows why he did it, but Andrew asked them for a ride. He had somewhere he really wanted to go, but could never get to otherwise. The couple had promised they'd take him, but told him there would be some detours along the way. Neither the Doctor nor Rose had even asked him where his destination was. Andrew wondered if they even cared.

An annoyed English male voice broke the silence. "You going to stare all day, Andrew?"

"Huh?"

"Blimey." The Doctor sighed annoyingly. "I said, are you going to stare all…"

"I heard you the first time."

"Well?"

Rose interjected. "Doctor, Don't be rude."

The Doctor argued almost playfully back. "But, Rose, he didn't say that it's bigger on the inside. I quite like that part." The blonde merely shook her head with a knowing smile.

The playful argument of his new friends helped Andrew gain confidence of his surroundings and his speech back. "Where's our first stop going to be?"

"Rose and I think you need something close to home first."

"Something to wet your appetitem" Rose added with a mischievous, if not sexy, grin. She seemed just about as excited as the Doctor about what was going to happen. Andrew wished he knew what it was.

"How about a clue?"

"Nah, where's the surprise in that?"

The Doctor and Rose now stood on opposite sides of the alien looking controls surrounding what looked like a large glowing cylinder stretching to the ceiling. Rose added, "You might want to find a seat on that jump seat there… or at least hold on to something."

"Why?"

"Because this can be a little dodgy." Rose pulled a cord and the Doctor began pushing buttons as the couple almost fell into a dance around the controls. The engines began to fire up and Andrew quickly ran over to the addressed jump seat Rose suggested while the ship began to shake like a minor earthquake. Rose's grin matched the Doctor's as she exclaimed. "I'm really doing it! I'm really helping fly the TARDIS!"

"That's my Rose!"

Just as quickly as the engines fired up they had already died down, including the movements of the couple. Andrew asked tentatively, "Are we there, already?" He was almost afraid he'd be wrong.

Both of his drivers grinned at him goofily like they were possibly enjoying this more than they should. While looking at Andrew, the Doctor motioned his head toward the door quietly. Andrew took the hint more than a little nervous himself, stood up, and made his way over to the door while they watched him eagerly.

Slowly the couple followed, throwing on their coats, as Andrew pushed open the TARDIS' doors. A gust of fresh air took him by surprise as he gazed out on a scene that looked like a photograph from his history book. Walking the streets were people wearing fashions long since passed and cars that only old people seemed to be fond of. They hadn't been full of it. This was truly the past!

"Wow!" Andrew ran like a child as the Doctor and Rose closed and locked the doors behind him. The Doctor leaned in and kissed his… girlfriend. They hadn't been exactly clear what their relationship was so Andrew just assumed.

The Doctor lovingly muttered, "This is my favorite part."

Andrew turned around and looked admiringly at the couple. "It looks like the 1950's out here! Insane!"

The Doctor grinned. "That's because it is! Brilliant, isn't it! You're still in L.A., but you're 10 miles, 53 years, 2 months, 5 days, 12 hours, and 5 seconds in the past from when we last left.

Rose added, "I still find it a little bit freaky when you do that, Doctor."

He grinned back teasingly. "Special Time Lord senses."

Behind them a huge lot surrounded by buildings with cameras filled their view and it was Andrew who finally noticed where they were. "No freakin' way… We're in Hollywood!"

And then the most magnificent thing happened. A beautiful blonde woman was walking with some assistants into one of the buildings. Andrew recognized the woman without any help. "Is that… Wait! No, really is that… Marilyn Monroe?"


	2. Psychic Paper

Andrew stared incredulously at the walking figure of Marilyn Monroe who ducked into a studio behind the gate. He'd never seen a black and white movie like the ones the legendary star used to star in, but he'd seen pictures. Marilyn was one of the most beautiful people that had ever walked the Earth and here she was mere feet away from him! It was like a picture that he once sat down and… well… you know how boys are.

Rose stared at the ogling Andrew while standing with the Doctor behind. She warned, "I don't think that this is the right adventure for him right now."

"Nonsense, Rose."

"The poor kid just got his heart broke, and… he might just open Pandora's box." Rose shuddered on how Andrew would react with Marilyn after he had recently witnessed the death of a girl he had had feelings for.

"He's a grown man, and besides Pandora's Box was one of the biggest over-exaggerations in the history of fables. I saw Pandora's box and it was nothing to sneeze at. Literally, no ghouls, no goblins, no nothing. Just a big box that contained a Gnarnifalmaloto toy."

"Seriously?"

"And it was broken at that!"

Rose grinned and was about to retort something clever about how childish he was acting when Andrew turned around. "How are we going to get in?"

"Simple," answered the Doctor as he removed what seemed to be his wallet from his trousers. "Watch and learn." The Doctor walked over to the gateman showing him his ID while Andrew desperately wanted to say something to stop him. There was no way this was going to work. Surprisingly, the guard looked at it before nodding and moving to open the gate.

Andrew gaped as the Doctor motioned for his two companions to come join him. When he and Rose began walking into the private studio lot with the Doctor, the Time Lord lightly threw the wallet at Andrew's hands while grinning the most impressive grin. "Tell me, what do you see?"

The former college student looked at the wallet, opened it, and began to read out loud with disbelief. "It's a lot pass for a licensed director, named The Doctor, motion picture star, Rose Tyler, and camera assistant, Andrew Turkabacon. When'd you write this?"

"Oh, it's called psychic paper. It projects whatever I want you see. Let's see, it's been a degree, a parking pass, a certification for a school, a birth certificate… Rose, remind me sometime to tell you that story. You'll never stop laughing, believe me."

"Word. But my last name isn't Turk-a-bacon."

"Actually, it's pronounced Turk-a-bak-own."

"Whatever dude. It's not my last name."

Rose asked. "I don't think you ever told us your last name."

Andrew pointed at the Doctor to prove his point. "What's his last name?"

The alien rolled his eyes. "What? I don't… It's just the Doctor, ok. The Doctor. I don't see why you humans, especially, have a problem with it."

Andrew replied smartly, "Well, alrighty then." Rose just shook her head in defeat.

"Give me that!" The Doctor snatched the psychic paper from Andrew's hands before they stopped just outside the studio they had followed Marilyn Monroe to.

Andrew checked his posture as they walked in. He had to make a good impression on her so there must have to be some type of witty thing he could say. They were in the 1950's, weren't they? What was that one show… Happy Days? Maybe he could use something he saw from an old rerun of that.

Rose broke his thought process as she instructed, "Now Andrew it's important that you watch your tongue when you're in the past. I… Well, I learned the hard way that is."

The Doctor sniggered most likely at the memory. "But she's very right though. Nobody knows what an iPod is, or a digital camera, or even color TV just yet. If you mention something from the future you might just throw the whole universe off balance."

Rose pushed the Doctor lightly on his shoulder. "Oh, don't be so dramatic, Doctor. I'm just trying to save him from looking like a thick headed wanker."

As the Doctor and Rose playfully retorted each other about word choice Andrew couldn't help but notice that they were acting quite a lot like if they were his parents. Now, back at home nobody told him what to do or anything of the sort. He was his own man and he was starting to get a little annoyed of this stick if he was being honest with himself. He snapped, "I get it! Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine."

The bantering couple quieted down in shock as they noticed the room around them. Stage designs lined the walls with a couple large cameras sitting near the center of the room with a cluster of people.

The Doctor quietly whispered to Rose, "Something doesn't feel right, Rose." Her eyebrows shot up in alarm.

Out of the cluster of people, the one and only Marilyn Monroe turned around and noticed the three strangers.

"Who in the world are you three?"


	3. Mr Tamble

Andrew quickly retorted Marilyn Monroe's accusation. "Is that any way to speak to your director, Ms. Monroe?"

"You?" Andrew could clearly hear her disregard for him. "You're the director for this picture? You got to be joking!"

"The name is Michael Moore." Andrew gestured at his friends next. "And these two are some actors I have the most respect for. Will Smith and Mariah Carey." Andrew was very proud of himself. It probably would have been a little more convincing if he still had the Doctor's psychic paper. Come to think of it, the Time Lord actually was looking at him a little proudly. Rose, on the other hand, appeared to be insulted.

The actress turned to a younger girl clearly agitated and whispered out of earshot. "I was not briefed on this Caroline. The director looks like he is just out of school, for god's sake!"

Caroline spoke loudly. "Our director Mr. Tamble has already arrived on set. May I see your papers please?"

The Doctor happily crowed, "Really? Caroline was it?" It sounded as if he was not surprised. Andrew had read his face completely wrong, the Doctor had found it pretty amusing without making it obvious.

"Yes. So may I repeat myself? Who in the world are you three?"

Rose answered. "Actually were from a couple sets down the road, but where is the director, actually? You lot look like your ready to shoot."

"Come to think of it he stepped off set an hour ago for a small snack and hasn't returned. Kinda weird, actually."

The Doctor's eyebrows went up after that. "Very weird, actually. You might say it's Ood."

Marilyn remarked. "You mean it's odd?"

"No… it's Ood." Rose sniggered a little bit and Andrew hadn't the foggiest what the joke was about.

Caroline shook her head in annoyance before announcing, "I'll go see if he's near, so he can put this right." She turned and left right after leaving the three time travelers and Marilyn Monroe to talk.

"So what do I call you three?"

"Just call me the Doctor. These are my friends Rose and Andrew. Very pleased to meet you Ms. Monroe."

"Oh… I get it… fans! That was pretty clever if I do say so. Andrew, was it? Can't say I've never recognized the names but you might have a little bit of that acting spunk somewhere inside of you."

"Wow! Really?"

"I don't see why not. Did you three bring anything to…"

Marilyn was cut off suddenly from the sound of Caroline screaming from the backstage area. The Doctor instructed, "Hold that thought, Ms. Monroe!" All four of them ran as fast as they could to the source of the scream.

As they drew near, Caroline was kneeling rigidly on the ground gaping at a sight in horror. Marilyn asked, "What's wrong Caroline?"

The answer quickly became apparent as everyone looked about the makeshift kitchen with blood splattered all over its walls and a body laying on its floor.

Andrew cried, "Oh my god! That's disgusting."

Rose added darkly. "That's Mr. Tamble, isn't it?"

Marilyn reached for the closest body she could find, that being Andrew, as she grabbed him while looking away. If Andrew weren't so disgusted by the sight before him than he'd actually be enjoying the physical contact, but he was having a problem looking at it himself.

The Doctor approached the body as if it wasn't a freak of nature. "Definitely appears to be, Rose." At closer inspection a couple of large scratches were all over the director's body. "Could you lift the leg a little bit so I can scan the wound?"

Rose made her way calmly towards the body with a lot more ease than Andrew would have guessed as she did as instructed. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver scanning it. "Just as I expected. That's not typical Earth DNA."

Andrew was confused. "The director's an alien?"

The Doctor turned his head as Rose dropped the leg, "What? Why would you think that? He was attacked by something that was."

Caroline asked, "Could we just get the hell out of here?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Seriously? Afraid of a little dead body now? See, can't hurt you."

Rose grabbed the Doctor's shoulder, "We're just a little wary that whatever it is might come back."

Andrew gulped. "Agreed. Here, Marilyn, hold on to me and let's get out of here!" He then left the two freaks he'd called his friends with Marilyn and Caroline in tow back to the set.

Marilyn finally found words. "I've never seen… That was absolutely horrible!"

Several screams and a lot of commotion sounded from near the front stage area as the lights flickered and dimmed. Andrew grimly replied, "Something tells me it's only just the beginning."


	4. Backstage

A loud banging sound penetrated from the now dark stage area and all the screams died down. Andrew, Marilyn Monroe, and the stage assistant, Caroline, made their way down the hallways of the backstage area. Marilyn shrieked. "We need to get out of here!"

Andrew may have been scared out of his mind, but he tried not to show it. With as much bravery as he could muster he told the women, "Whatever we do, we gotta stick together. I've watched too many, damn, horror movies to know that you never, ever, split up."

Caroline asked, "Horror?"

"Yeah, it's a movie genre."

Marilyn thought for a minute and suggested, "Oh, you mean pulps, right?"

Andrew hadn't the slightest what a pulp was although he had seen the movie Pulp Fiction, and this was far from what happened in that movie. Still he shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

They made their way cautiously towards the entrance but stopped suddenly as they heard yet another loud bang. It wasn't a gun shot, but something large had crashed making all three of their hearts skip a beat. Everyone in the set they had previously been in was now gone

Andrew reached the door first and moved to twist the handle but it didn't budge. "It's locked!" He was really starting to panic now and he'd didn't care how it looked.

Marilyn asked, "What do you mean it's locked?" Andrew could see that she was not hiding her panic either.

Caroline made a movement with her hands in a gesture for them to calm down. "Look, the back-up keys are backstage. Sometimes we have the doors locked to keep intruders…" She briefly glanced at Andrew. "…From interrupting us during filming. We just need to get back there."

"And how do you think we're going to do that?"

She snapped at him. "I don't know, Andrew! But we won't be going anywhere until we do! I just don't want to end up by like Mr. Tamble!"

The sound of an animal-like creature growling interrupted the silence as Andrew tried to think rationally. Something had obviously attacked and spooked everyone on the set. Everyone had ran out and left them, seemingly locking the doors to keep whatever creature that was still here from getting out. The creature had to be gruesome to cause that type of reaction and the thought scared Andrew even more. Ever since running away with Marilyn and Caroline from Mr. Tamble's body, he still hadn't seen or heard from his traveling companions the Doctor or Rose. Even though he had just met them it seemed they were well adjusted to this type of life and he had some faith that they could get everyone else out. "We need to find the Doctor and Rose."

"But they're just trapped here, just like us." The actress shook her head not comprehending.

Andrew calmed and smiled as he looked at her with hope. "Marilyn, you don't understand. I've seen those two in action. If there is anyone I would ask to count on in a thing like this, it's them!"

Caroline remarked. "He said they were alien. How would he know?"

"That's because he is one. He told me… I didn't believe it either, but he's seen stuff like this before and if we can find him he'll know what to do. Just trust me, ok?"

Both women nodded as Andrew led with a renewed confidence. He had no idea what was before them but he had been spurned on with new hope. If he could find the Doctor and Rose they'd get out of this somehow alive.

Beyond an eerie trek in the now dark back area of the studio, the three of them made their way step by step slowly so they wouldn't be seen. There were a few times where something would clang or pop and Andrew reassured the woman that it was just the building settling. At least that's what he had learned it meant when your house or apartment creaked in the middle of the night. Being from modern day LA, Andrew learned early on never to be too careful. Still, it seemed they would find his companions soon enough.

The old floorboard underneath them began to creak loudly as they passed an old dressing room and then all three of stopped as they witnessed a pair of eyes staring at them from the dark ahead of them. Caroline asked, "What… What do we do?"

Marilyn suggested, "If we run will it make it chase us?"

Andrew gulped. "I think we should vote. Stay here or run the other way? Maybe it doesn't see us."

A loud gruff came from the direction of the red eyes, startling them. Caroline turned to Andrew. "We should run."

Andrew nodded still moving very little. "On the count of three. One… Two…" The form of the creature began to become a little more pronounced as it appeared to be running at them for a possible kill. "THREE!"

With that, Andrew, Marilyn, and Caroline took off running with reckless abandon as they heard their pursuer's feet banging on the ground. Not a single one of them dared look back as they weaved in and out of the maze that was back stage. Andrew didn't want to admit it but the running was actually kind of fun. Sure he was deathly terrified he was going to die here, but he couldn't help but feel a slight rush from the experience.

They began to race up a flight of steps, but that was when the unthinkable happened. Caroline didn't see her footing, slipped her high healed foot on a step, tripped, and lost her balance. The woman fell to the ground and finally looked behind her in fear. The creature was nearing and its teeth gleamed as she screamed.

Andrew reached his hand to help pull her up but then he noticed that her skirt was caught on a low lying railing. Caroline desperately tried to get it loose and failed in her panic as the creature was getting even closer now.

She screamed at Andrew and Marilyn now, "Run! Leave me behind! I… I can't get free!"

Andrew and Marilyn looked at her and then looked at each other. They had to make a terrible choice. Marilyn said what they both thought. "There's nothing we can do." Andrew nodded. "I'm sorry, Caroline. We'll come back! I promise!"

And with that Andrew and Marilyn ran off leaving a struggling Caroline who stared straight at the creature and screamed before it pounced on her…


	5. The Scene of the Crime

The Doctor reached, pulled Rose to him, and together they slammed the door behind them panting. "Did you get a good look at it?" The Doctor asked her.

Rose's breath caught up with her slower than the Doctor's as something began roughly scratching at the door trying to get in. "I.. Yeah, briefly. What… What is it?"

"I don't know and that's what scares me."

"I wonder how Andrew's faring? God, I'd be so scared if I was alone on my first trip."

The Doctor shook his head displeased. "He shouldn't have run off then."

"Well there was a lot of blood. Could have at least warmed him up to it."

"Nonsense, Rose. It always blows my mind why you humans are so squeamish with blood. After all, it's all over your movies and pop culture. You'd think that…"

Rose stuck her finger right on top of the Doctor's lips startling him and making him shut up. "Listen," she almost commanded. The creature had stopped scratching on the door and it was silent all of a sudden.

And then the Doctor shouted, "Rose, out of the way!" She jumped backwards and screamed as a furry arm broke through the wood just missing her. The hand retreated back.

"Doctor, that door's not gonna hold!"

"I know, Rose."

They both turned around taking stock of the room they had trapped themselves into. In front of them was a table surrounded by chairs with a chalkboard on the wall. They assumed it was some type of storyboard planning room but in the dark it was tough to discern the little details. The one sobering thought was that they were trapped as their only way out was the way they came in.

The Doctor yelled. "Oh, I am so thick! Must be my years catching up with me! Rose!" He pointed at the fire extinguisher on the wall that had a sign above it explaining that it was only meant to be opened in case of a fire. "We might be able to stun it!"

Rose sprung to action picking up a paperweight from the table and smashing it on the glass before retrieving the tool.

"When I give the command spray it with all you have." She nodded in affirmation, finger ready to spray, as the Doctor shouted, "Allons-y!" He threw the door open.

The large fury creature growled at them in attack as Rose sprayed the fire extinguisher right at its face. The fury beast was knocked back clawing at its face in agony as Rose threw the device aside and together she and the Doctor ran past the creature undetected.

The creature soon regained its sight and began chasing both of them as they wound themselves around the halls of the studio's backstage area.

They once again found themselves running back into the same very bloody kitchen as Rose shrieked. "Doctor! The body!" The Doctor looked where the director had lain dead on the floor before and noticed that no body was in sight.

He grabbed Rose yelling, "Rose, stop!" She complied as they both looked behind them. They had successfully shaken the creature but neither of them were getting comfortable anytime soon.

Rose quipped, "The scene of the crime, ay Doctor?"

"Right, only…" The Doctor suddenly stumbled and Rose rushed to help him keep balance.

"What's wrong?"

"This is wrong. Something is very, very wrong. I can feel it and it's the strongest right here."

"Is something wrong with the time lines?"

"No, no, it's different. It's… It's as if I need to." The Doctor began to reach into his pockets for something frantically as Rose watched with anticipation. "Aw. Here we are."

The Doctor withdrew a wind-up toy. "Sorry, not the occasion." Rose shook her head frustrated as he put it back and began fishing again in his inside larger than the outside pockets. "No… no… here it is!"

This time he withdrew a very familiar pair of specs that looked like 3-D glasses. "My intra-dimensional specs! You remember these, right?"

"How could I ever forget?" The sight brought a quick sad memory to Rose's mind of a day long ago when Daleks and Cyberman had done battle and she had almost fallen into the void if not for the efforts of the doppelganger of her father. Even several years later, it was still the worst day of her life.

The Doctor instantly realized his mistake as he dropped his excitement in saying, "Sorry."

"Yeah."

As the Doctor scanned the room with the special glasses he added, "She is very proud of you, you know."

Hope gently came across Rose's eyes before reality set in. "Yeah?"

"Cause you're brilliant, Rose. You really are, and…" The Doctor stopped talking as Rose walked over towards the fridge. With his special glasses it looked as if inter-dimensional energy was exuding from out of the fridge just slightly. "Would you look at that!"

Rose began to place her hand on the fridge running it along the surface. "You can feel it too, can you?"

"There's just a slight gravitational pull towards whatever is in that fridge. It's drawing in on our background radiation."

She reached out her hand toward him. "C'mon Doctor. Let's open it together."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and both inter-dimensional travelers put their other hand on the handle of the refrigerator. Around them was total silence and they couldn't even hear the growls from the creatures stalking the studio they were in.

With anticipation the Doctor counted down out loud, "3.. 2.. 1…" They both swung the door open and were met with a very bright glowing white light and complete silence.

Rose commented, "Well, that was anticlimactic."

And then a large creature appeared suddenly from the light inside the fridge and pounced on them as they both screamed, knocking them to the ground…


	6. Invasion of the Body Snatchers

The sound of two familiar people screaming in the distance startled Andrew and Marilyn Monroe. They looked behind them noticing they were no longer being chased.

Andrew caught his breath as he asked, "Was that…?"

Marilyn sadly nodded as she laid a hand on his shoulder in support. "I'm really sorry, Andrew."

"Wow…" It was all he could say at the moment. It clearly sounded like The Doctor and Rose had fallen victim to the monster that had already preyed on Caroline and the director, Mr. Tamble. It only meant he and Marilyn were next. And even if somehow he made it out of this alive, he'd be stranded in a time that wasn't his own with no way possible to get home. He had been so stupid hitching that ride!

Marilyn must have sensed his distress as she laid her hand comforting on Andrew's shoulder. "You and me. We'll get out of this yet." He couldn't figure out if she was more saying that for her own benefit or his.

Andrew wrapped his arms around Marilyn's back hugging her. "Thanks. I needed that."

Another loud clanging sound rattled in the dark drawing their attention back to their perilous situation and making them jump. Marilyn commented with apprehension, "That was close by."

Sounds of footsteps soon followed from around the corner as Andrew protectively put his arm in front of Ms. Monroe.

Marilyn quickly looked behind her and found a sharpened old discarded prop item, handing it to Andrew. "Here."

Andrew took it and held it protectively in front of him as the footsteps came closer.

The hairy monster came around the corner snarling as it looked them in the eye. The creatures gaze alone made the two of them take a step back.

Marilyn muttered in disbelief, "No."

And then Andrew saw it. The creature's face looked strangely familiar. "But that's… that's…"

"Mr. Tamble…"

The creature resembling Mr. Tamble showed no recognition as it took a passionate step towards them.

Andrew yelled as loud as he could, "One more step and I'm whackin' you!"

The creature obeyed as he growled menacingly at them.

Marilyn asked, "What do you want from us?"

Mr. Tamble answered with little emotion. "You… your bodies! So fresh. Such fertile lifeforms."

Andrew yelled combatively, "Hell no! You're not getting shit!"

Marilyn used a little more tact when she asked, "Mr. Tamble, what's going on?"

"The creature named Mr. Tamble is my host."

"Is he still in there?"

"Yes…"

"Can I… I mean, can we… dare I say, talk to him?" Marilyn asked.

Mr. Tamble's face fell in remorse. "I'm sorry. I… I can't let him go."

"Please?"

"No more. We need your bodies!" Despite Andrew's defensive pose, Mr. Tamble's body started walking towards them again.

Andrew decided there was only one thing he could do as he shouted, "Holy crap!" He pointed behind the body moving towards them. "It's King Kong!" The body of Mr. Tamble turned his head just briefly to look as Andrew threw the heavy object at the body, before knocking him down. Immediately, Andrew grabbed Marilyn's shocked hand as they ran in the other direction to safety.

They made their way clear of Mr. Tamble, but soon they noticed two bodies running towards them. All apprehension left their bodies, as Andrew and Marilyn noticed who the two strangers were as they got closer.

Both pairs stopped as Rose shouted with relief, "Andrew! Marilyn! You're ok!"

Andrew immediately grabbed both The Doctor and Rose and hugged them. "I heard you both scream. Thought you'd died."

As they broke their hug the Doctor chirped, "Nah, not us. Rose and me, still brilliantly alive and kicking!"

"Gonna take more than some nasty parasites to slow us down," Rose added.

Andrew beamed widely at his two… friends? Is that what they were now? All of his trust that they were special and could solve anything was rewarded. Everything was going to be alright now.

Marilyn began to back away tentatively as Andrew asked, "What's wrong, Marilyn?"

"Look… Look… at them, Andrew!"

Andrew gazed with more detail at his friends as suddenly Rose grabbed his arms and secured them behind his back. Both the Doctor and Rose had gashes on their arms and legs and he could tell what Marilyn suspected. His friends had succumbed to the parasite too.

Marilyn screamed in horror. "Andrew!"

He noticed that the Doctor suddenly grinned with an evil sense of satisfaction. "You've figured it out I take it."

Rose triumphantly proclaimed, "Finish him off, Doctor!"


	7. Presence of Mind

Rose stood next to Andrew holding his arms strongly behind his back as the Doctor silently grinned with malice at him.

Marilyn Monroe pleaded, "Please for the love of God, just let him go!"

The Doctor warningly stared her down. "I'd run if I were you, Ms. Monroe."

Marilyn stood conflicted on what she should do, but Andrew was even more frightened for her than himself. He shouted, "Save yourself, Marilyn! You can't save me now!"

Suddenly, the Doctor moved his arm forward as Andrew closed his eyes and his life flashed before his eyes with a shriek. He was going to get slashed right here and there would be no tomorrow. Marilyn covered her eyes but refused to run away.

The Doctor's arm passed right by Andrew's head and suddenly Rose was pushed back with force, making her release hold of Andrew. The Time Lord bellowed at her, "Rose Marion Tyler, you have to fight it!"

She pleaded weakly, "I… Doctor, it's too strong! Help me!"

"Use the Klylophonic Psychic Training I taught you."

Rose took a deep breath and then released it while humming the word "Sangolaaaaaay…" before repeating the process a second time.

Everyone stared at her struggling as Andrew got his breath and calmed from thinking he was going to die. You'd be very surprised how much energy is expended when you survive a near death encounter. Andrew certainly had no idea it'd wipe him out so much. His thoughts then drew way to confusion as he could not understand what was going on.

Emotion returned to Rose's face making the Doctor grin and gaze at her in admiration before briefly giving her a peck on the lips. "Molte Bene!" The Time Lord then took a shaky breath and explained, "It's in us, Andrew and Marilyn. We can use the Klyophonic mental strategies only so much. Myself more than her. Please stay aware of us. If our eyes roll in the back of our heads or we begin acting strangely just say our names. I think we can hold it off for a couple hours before it's permanent."

The situation was dire but Andrew was soon renewed with hope. He asked. "Can you communicate with them?"

"I can. Oh, you have no idea, Andrew. Its voice is so soothing. All she wants is a home." The Doctor's eyes started to glaze back slightly. "Such a strange world I'm in. I need your bod…"

Andrew cut off him yelling, "Doctor!"

The Doctor raised a hand to his ear in annoyance before smiling in relief. "Thanks, Andrew. Needed that."

"Don't mention it."

Marilyn asked, "Why aren't you growing hair?" Everyone stared at her in confusion. "All of the others started growing hair after they were talked. Come to think of it the hair was thickest where they were cut."

Rose answered, "It's a bodily reaction. Myself and The Doctor haven't fully connected with the parasite yet, but if it does it will connect to all of our cells and eat off them. Only…" A thought seemed to come to mind with a proud realization as she exclaimed, "Doctor, the rift we found! They're from a different universe!"

Andrew repeated with confusion. "A different what?"

The Doctor answered, "Universe. You see every choice you make. Every event that happens in time. What if's. These what ifs are often not even ifs at all. They are ises. Completely separate ises from our own ises. Whole universes of an ises with their own rules and in this case… genetic makeup."

Marilyn Monroe backed away. "Andrew, what are they talking about? Is that the creatures talking again?"

Andrew shook his head. "No. I believe them. No idea what it all means, but I do have a question for you two."

"Ask away, Andrew!"

"How do we kill them?"

Instead of an answer all he got in response were disgusted stares from the Doctor and Rose. It was as if he had said something socially inappropriate, but it should have been perfectly legitimate. After all, the first time they met they watched a whole room of an alien race of Chamills choke to death on oxygen by Rose's doing. After what felt like a couple of minutes of disgusted silence, Andrew followed up his question. "It's what you do, isn't it?"

The Doctor boldly responded. "No."

"But you…"

Andrew was angrily cut off. "These creatures are living beings, Andrew! And yes, they may be taking human bodies as hosts, but that is how they produce the energy to live. You humans think that just because you breathe oxygen and consume food that you deserve first priority. Oh, how thick you are! You deserve to live just as much as they do! And if you're unwilling to learn that I will take you back so fast that your bloody head will spin. Do I make myself clear?"

"So what is it then, Doctor? Are you sacrificing yourself and Rose… for them? Is that what you are going to do?"

The Doctor turned to look at Rose's face seemingly talking to her while answering Andrew's question. "If I have to I will. I'm so sorry."

Rose replied with a hint of fear. "Don't be. If it saves a life…"


	8. The Mercy Rule

Both Andrew and Marilyn Monroe stood still as they were shocked that both the Doctor and Rose were ready to sacrifice themselves. It just didn't make any sense. It wasn't fair.

A slight smile crept onto Rose's face. "But not this time. Because this time everyone could live."

A hint of uncertainty passed over the Doctor face before it quickly melted into a grin. "Right you are, Rose. Everyone, follow me!"

The three of them chased an excited Doctor. To what Andrew had no idea, but the enthusiasm was infectious. Whatever the two of them had planned was about to happen, and he was on pins and needles waiting to find out.

The Doctor stopped as they arrived in the bloodied kitchen once again as he went to the fridge throwing open the door. Before their eyes a bright swirling white light greeted them. The sight caught the group's attention almost hypnotizingly.

Andrew listened as several pairs of feet seemed to be walking closer before four haired bodies made themselves known, stopping at the kitchen's exits. They were surrounded. Taking a closer look at the faces he recognized them as Mr. Tamble, Caroline, and what looked like two stage workers that had been on the set when this whole ordeal had started. The affected persons snarled at the four of them in the kitchen.

Rose walked over to the Doctor muttering, "This is the point of no return. I trust you."

The Doctor nodded his head as he put his arms on her shoulders with worry. "I love you."

Rose briefly smiled sadly before her eyes glazed back and looked at him with an annoyed stare. She commented with a flat tone, "You and Rose are making it very hard to finish the bond. I'm glad she is finally giving in."

"And that's why you need to go."

"But I need her to explore this world. And my queen, she needs you."

"That portal you used. It's unstable, which means you hadn't planned to come here. I understand your need to bond, but this planet does not work in that way. At least not with these humans."

"But surely you can understand. My queen, she is in your mind and tells me what a wanderer you are."

"And I am. But rule number one of the wanderer's handbook. Sorry, no that's don't run off. Rule number B, you don't arrive on a civilized body unless you arrive on their living terms."

Rose challenged him. "And if we refuse?"

"Simple blood transfusion. I can't save the other humans you've already bonded with but I can save Rose and myself. I can inject a different source of blood into her body and myself and raise the strength of our immune systems. They'd overwhelm you."

"You wouldn't. 

"Or… I could, I don't know… help you. I could send you back home… where you belong."

"How do we know we can trust you, Doctor?"

"Read my memories. I'm opening doors for your queen as we speak. I beg of you. See what a merciful man I am."

Andrew warned. "Doctor, don't. They're trying to fool you."

The Doctor suddenly brightened up. He warned her, "But that's it, isn't it? You're scared. As soon as you give up you're defenseless. Trust me, I can save you."

Rose stayed quiet for a long second considering the Doctor's proposal. With an unsure composure she responded quietly. "I leave my life in your hands, Doctor"

With the most reassuring voice he could muster, the Doctor said, "Everything's going to be ok."

For a minute another long silence followed as Andrew and Marilyn looked on with fear. A quiet buzzing sound stated to come from Rose's body as she gasped in response. Andrew looked on not knowing what would happen next.

The buzzing got louder before a tiny winged creature flew out of Rose's ear. Andrew could not believe how beautiful the animal was. It was so small, yet its magenta color shined in the dark room that was only lit by the swirling portal in the fridge.

The small creature stopped briefly to gaze at the Doctor as if unsure before it zipped away and flew into the portal.

The Doctor smiled as he watched. "You saw how I let your friend go. You can go too."

The queen of the mysterious other-dimension creatures left the Doctor in the exact same way as Rose as the Time Lord relaxed with relief. She was brighter than the first one and possibly only a tiny bit larger. The queen also flew into the portal safe again in her own world.

Marilyn asked, "And what about them?" She pointed to the hairy humans that had already bonded with the creatures.

Rose grinned with fervor. "They're still alive, Marilyn. They can still think and feel. And in time they'll be one."

"But what about their families? Friends? What about them?"

The Doctor replied with almost a sense of adoration. "They're in a completely new consciousness. One we could never possibly understand."

As Marilyn and the Doctor discussed, the affected people all walked calmly into the light without a word.

"And now for the final part." The Doctor withdrew his sonic screwdriver and set a particular setting before pointing it at the shining vortex. A grinding noise sounded as the light shrank and eventually disappeared completely. "No one can hurt you now."

The Doctor turned off the screwdriver leaving himself, Rose, Andrew, and Marilyn Monroe in the dark as Rose suggested happily, "How about we say we get out of this dark smelly studio now, yeah?"

Andrew deadpanned, "You don't have to tell me twice."


	9. Timey Wimey Love

The four survivors of the days' ordeal stood outside in the evening sun gazing back at the studio where they had almost met their deaths.

"What happens now?" Marilyn Monroe broke their reflective silence. Andrew observed that it was a much deeper question. After going through what he had witnessed, Andrew still couldn't wrap his head around how it all had affected him. Marilyn had to go on living after this and he got the opportunity to just run off with the Doctor and Rose. It was unfair.

Of course, it was the Doctor that answered, "Wellll, the police end up investigating the studio and come across all the blood, but find no bodies. They try to link you to the murders, but they…"

"They try to what?"

"No, no. You'll be ok. Well, when I say, ok, I mean mildly have your privacy intruded. Well, not that you aren't used to that anyway, but..."

Marilyn interrupted the Doctor's ramblings. "What about you three? How do you get off scot free?"

Rose tried to reassure her. "We got a ride outta here. But don't worry, nobody will remember what happened here."

"Nobody?" Anger visibly surged through Marilyn Monroe. "I remember, Rose. There are at least two people that died today. People I knew. And it's never going to be the same!"

"Trust me on this, it'll be brilliant, yeah?"

"He told me the Doctor was an alien. That's what you three are, aren't you? Thought you'd meddle in our lives and play games with our emotions? Did we humans entertain you?"

"We saved your life, you bloody princess." Rose stepped closer to her threateningly. "Do you know how hard it is never taking any credit? And I don't want any, but the least you can do is understand."

"Oh, I understand completely. Why don't you three go back to your space ship and leave us the hell alone?"

Rose started to move her arm in retaliation as the Doctor yelled, "Rose!" He grabbed her arm and stopped her from hitting Marilyn. "We should go." Andrew watched as they walked away, presumably back to the ship. It was clearly not just Marilyn that had angered Rose and he wondered what the true story behind it all was. He didn't leave with them. Andrew was smart enough to know that something was still not right.

"Well, go on. Go with them then, alien." Marilyn chided Andrew and made shooing motions with her hands. The disgust in her voice was still there, but with him it wasn't as strong. She was calming down.

"Before I go, I gotta level with you first, Marilyn. You're right to be hurt. I am too. You see, I hitched a ride with those two and I can't even believe I'm saying this, but life goes on. And… and… if I had to do it all over again, I… I mean, I'd change some of it, like the people dying parts, but I'm still glad I met you."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Andrew. Best alien I've ever met." She laughed a little darkly. "Gosh, never thought I'd say that."

"I'm 100% human. I just travel through time."

"Oh, well, guess that explains it then." She teased despite not wholly believing him.

"Yeah."

"I don't know what you are, Andrew, but you don't have to go with them."

Andrew pondered her request silently before replying with a laugh,"I'm sorry, but that alien and his crazy girlfriend are my ride."

"Will you visit?"

"If they'll let me." Andrew reached out and gave Marilyn a hug as they embraced for a short while. He began to pull away, but stopped as she briefly kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Andrew."

"I'll never forget you Marilyn Monroe. Goodbye." Andrew forced a smile despite his feelings to the contrary and left her behind.

As he walked away to the TARDIS he realized how much he'd grown up in only the past two days. Just two days ago he'd be ready to brag that he'd just gotten a kiss from the one and only Marilyn Monroe. Instead, all Andrew could think about was how much his heart hurt. Maybe it was their perilous situation that they faced together, but he'd actually fallen for her. Part of him had wanted to stay, but he didn't. He just didn't belong here.

Andrew opened the doors of the blue police public call box and found the Doctor leaning over an open hatch in the grating and holding a book with a heavy presence.

"Andrew! My good man, come have a seat next to me!"

Andrew made his way over and sat while asking, "Where's Rose?"

"She… uh… Rose wanted to be left alone. She's upset."

"About what?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." A small knowing dark chuckle seemed to escape him. "But I wanted to show you this book." The Doctor presented the old book to Andrew with the words inscribed on its cover, 'The Lost Diaries of Marilyn Monroe.' "You see, Marilyn Monroe stands the test of time but she was a very secretive woman. For instance, how she died. A lot more complicated than just an overdose. A lot more. This book right here is from manuscripts that were found in the 26th century about some of her most private thoughts. Here…" The Doctor turned to a certain page and pointed at it. "She never forgets you."

"But, I…" Andrew was so overwhelmed that he couldn't talk.

The Doctor seemed to notice. "You see you were always there. Just because you think you're actually visiting the past doesn't mean that you've already been there. It's not a simple cause and effect, you see. All timey wimey and some other temporal hoo hah."

Andrew laughed at the craziness not knowing exactly what the Doctor was talking about before sobering up. "I liked her."

"What's there not to like?"

"No, but I mean it though. I almost stayed."

The Doctor stared at the wall a little blankly as old feelings came back to his face. "I was afraid Rose would do that a couple times, well, several actually. She should have. Would have been much safer for her after all. But she stayed."

"I can see that she loves you."

"Yeah." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Perhaps a wee bit foolishly though."

"Maybe. But you're alright, Doctor." Andrew patted the Doctor's shoulder a couple times which made the Doctor turn his head and look confused at him. "We human dudes do that sometimes to say we understand."

Realization seemed to don on the Doctor as Andrew laughed. "Must be some type of relationship you two share. I need to get some sleep. Is there a bed anywhere around here?"

"Yeah, follow the halls till you see your room. Don't worry; you can't miss it even if you tried to."

"Can I take this with me?" Andrew held up the book containing Marilyn Monroe's secret diaries.

"As long as it never leaves the TARDIS."

"Goodnight, Doctor."

A small smile crept across the Doctor's face as he watched Andrew go. The boy was maturing very fast. "'Nite, Andrew."


End file.
